masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Mode
Hunter Mode is a power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Hunter Mode Advanced diagnostics redirect power into offensive systems, boosting combat capabilities. Faster Movement. See through smoke and objects. More weapon, power, and melee damage. Greater weapon accuracy. Shields reduced by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Enhanced Vision Range:' 15 m *'Damage Bonus:' 5% *'Accuracy Bonus:' 10% *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 5% Rank 2: Movement Speed Increase movement speed by 5%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Enhanced Vision Range:' 15 m *'Damage Bonus:' 5% *'Accuracy Bonus:' 10% *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 10% Rank 3: Damage Increase damage bonus by 2.50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Enhanced Vision Range:' 15 m *'Damage Bonus:' 7.50% *'Accuracy Bonus:' 10% *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 10% Rank 4: Power Recharge/Weapon Accuracy Power Recharge Decrease recharge speed of all powers by 20% while active. Weapon Accuracy Increase weapon accuracy bonus by 15%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Enhanced Vision Range:' 15 m *'Damage Bonus:' 7.50% *'Accuracy Bonus:' 25% *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 10% Rank 5: Power Damage/Rate of Fire Power Damage Increase damage of all powers by 15% while active. Rate of Fire Increase rate of fire of all weapons by 15% while active. Rank 6: Speed & Vision/Damage Speed & Vision Increase movement speed bonus by 10%. Increase the range of your enhanced vision by 60%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Enhanced Vision Range:' 24 m *'Damage Bonus:' 7.50% *'Accuracy Bonus:' 10% (Power Recharge), 25% (Weapon Accuracy) *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 20% Damage Increase damage bonus by 10%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Enhanced Vision Range:' 15 m *'Damage Bonus:' 17.50% *'Accuracy Bonus:' 10% (Power Recharge), 25% (Weapon Accuracy) *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 10% Player Notes ;Mechanics *Toggling Hunter Mode on or off, while using Tactical Cloak, counts as using a power and will break cloak. *Hunter Mode creates a visual overlay on your Heads Up Display (HUD) akin to Devastator Mode. ;Strategies *This power can be confusing and may distract from actual targets at first; it is suggested to keep it constantly turned on for a few missions, in order to get used to the visual noise on screen. *Hunter Mode can be respectively turned on and off when trying to locate enemies, cloaked or otherwise. Care should be taken since it does count as using a power and as such, stops your ability to use other powers (like Tactical Cloak or Overload) during the cooldown. **The Geth Scanner causes an User Interface (UI) effect similar to that of Hunter Mode. *Caution should be observed when using Hunter Mode as it reduces shielding, since at best, geth characters are left with around 863 points of shields, or, at worst, 375. This makes geth very brittle. **It may be necessary to take cover more often while the power activated, since most enemies will swiftly kill regardless of difficulty. When it is not in use, the character returns to its normal durability level. **The Geth Trooper Soldier can largely compensate for the shield reduction of Hunter Mode with the 40% damage reduction from Fortification. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Geth Engineer, Geth Hunter Infiltrator, Geth Trooper Soldier Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Powers Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC Category:Geth